Biggest Game
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Super Bowl 46. Pats vs. Giants. Fluffy story of how the Rizzoli's and Maura spend Super Bowl Sunday 2012. Rizzles!


Biggest game of the year.

Super Bowl 46.

Pats vs Giants.

Last time this had occurred Pats had had a perfect season… until one Giant loss. The people of northern New England still felt that sting. This year had to be different!

Jane Rizzoli had felt this glowing feeling for the past week as radio stations in the Boston area continuously reminded it's listeners of the Patriots' success. There were songs made for the Pats, college students were sporting jerseys and stores hung up decorations. She had literally been marking down the days on her calendar until Sunday arrived.

For the past 3 years, there had been a little tradition that the get together be held at Dr. Isles' home. Usually it was all the Rizzoli's along with Korsak and Frost. This year it was just Angela & the Rizzoli kids attending. Jane had spent the morning with Maura and her mom, doing some cleaning a snack shopping. The boys showed up around 6pm and they were as pumped as all the other Boston natives.

All dressed for the game, the Italians quickly nestled into the chairs and couch in front of Maura's big screen.

The first half was not looking good as the Giants simply began to score. Once the touchdown happened, though, the emotion started to get tense.

"Tackle him! Tackle him!"

"Gah, what the hell! That call was bogus!"

"Jane," came the calm voice of her girlfriend from behind her seat. "Yelling at the screen will not change the outcome of the events."

The Detective shook her head and went back to watching the game with much fervor.

Jane and her brothers hopped up as the Patriots finally scored a touchdown pulling them into a slight lead. All let out loud hoots as their mother cheered happily from the couch.

"About time!" Frankie yelled out. He put his hand through his hair, foam finger pointing up. Tommy and him high fived and reached for the almost empty dish of cheese dip. Angela shook her little blue cowbell that she'd picked up earlier at the store. The announcers began to call the half time show of Madonna featuring LMFAO and more.

The brunette daughter turned on the couch with a smile. Her brown eyes spotted the blonde hostess making her way from the kitchen over into the small living room. Maura was dressed in her 'house clothes' which consisted of a long sleeved button up sweater and black khakis. She definitely stood out amongst the matching dark blue Patriots jerseys all of her Italian guests were sporting.

"Finally, barely getting by 10 to 9.." Jane mumbled as she met Maura half-way between the living room and kitchen as Madonna began singing 'Like a Prayer'.

"Oh boys, dance with me!" Angela laughed grabbing her sons' hands as she started to groove to the Half time singer.

With wide eyes, the tall woman hopped behind her girlfriend. "My mom is getting scary!" She pretended to cower, tucking her face into the back of Maura's neck. The ME just laughed at the Detective's childish behavior.

"I love your family, Jane," she said with a merry smile and a wiggle of her nose.

"Pssh, even when they're embossing?"

The refined woman locked her hazel eyes on Jane's. "Especially when they are embarrassing!" With a giggle she turned back to the open room.

She clicked her low heels and made her way into the room. She put down a new bowl of dip. Like hungry vultures the boys dove into the food.

Grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator Jane went back, scolding her brothers for their ferocious appetites. She fell back into the beige couch with her mom on the arm closest the door. She reached up and took her girlfriend's hand when it looked like Maura was about to head back to get more food.

"Stop," she said looking up. "You've been making food this whole time. Sit and watch."

The blonde looked at her, as if she did not see the big deal of cooking for the family.

"I know you're not big on sports.." Jane left it at that and yanked the blonde down into the seat between the arm and herself.

"Hey!" complained Tommy pointing to his now taken seat.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Frankie started, drawing the attention back to the game. "Touchdown!" The Rizzoli children all jumped up to cheer.

Maura smiled wildly at Jane's happy smile. When the brunette looked back down at her she couldn't ignore those rosey, tan cheeks. Maura grinned and when Jane sat down again, she kissed Jane's closest cheek. Then she rested her head on the Detective's toned shoulder.

Tommy took a seat on the floor and engaged his brother in a little bet regarding the peanut dish on the table.

While the boys took interest in trying to toss peanuts at each other, Jane looked down at the styled blonde hair resting below her. "Would you like me to explain parts of the game?" she offered kindly. She got a shake of the head and figured Maura may have done enough research over the years that they had been watching football.

Turning her attention back to the screen Jane could not stop herself from slinking her arm around Maura's waist and holding her close. It was such a dire game, and here she was. She had the most wonderful woman in the world in her arms and got to watch the Patriots take back their rightful title.

They were in the 3rd. The Pats were up by 5.

"Freakin' Giants.." Frankie mumbled watching the plays continuing.

"I love how this is one of the most heated disputes in New England.." mused Angela. She sipped at her wine. She looked at the lovely view of her family around her and could not help but smile. "It's almost as extreme as the Yankees & Red Sox dispute."

"Really, Ma?" Jane scoffed. "You are seriously gonna compare the two? We were lucky to get Frankie off duty tonight from patrolling the city. It would be impossible to get any Cop off the street during a Yankee/Sox playoff game." She was surprised her Boston native mother would mess up that importance level.

The Italian mother went to respond but Tommy took the attention away.

"Check out Brady. He's totally out…" The family all shifted uncomfortably as the announcers talked about the injured quarter back. He was trying to shake off the pain that he took to his arm. They knew he'd eventually get put back in.

Maura nuzzled her cheek into Jane's collar bone as the Giants began approaching the field goal.

"Gah really guys?" Jane yelled out, throwing her arm towards the screen, careful not to spill her beer. "Stop sacking Eli already!"

"The hell is wrong with them?" Tommy yelled, displaying an identical arm thrust as Jane. "No penalties all season and now they've already gotten 3 from sacking him!"

Frustration was rising.

The Giants were now closing in again, 15 – 17.

It was going on 9pm as the 3rd quarter ended. Maura let out a yawn and snuggled a little bit more in to the strong shoulder. Jane smiled down.

"Aww Maur.." she said and rubbed her arm. "15 minutes to go." Her voice was soft, softer than her usual Super Bowl voice.

There was a mumbled response of how statistically it was rare for sports teams to ever finish in the allotted time because of, time outs, clock stopping and over time. Oh she loved this woman.

She nuzzled her nose into the blonde locks while some commercials played. Commercial time was the only time she would allow during this game for relaxation.. And only if they were ahead!

Jane let her hand rest on Maura's upper arm. Her thumb stroked Maura's sweater and only then did she realize Maura was wearing something kind of thick beneath it. Her attention was brought back into the game quickly.

2 minutes to go. Heart pounding moments. The Giants were pushing hard against the Patriots. All of New England was in a panic.

Tommy shook his fist as the Giants made the first down. They were dreading the attempted field kick which would give the lead back to New York. Frankie chewed nervously on his foam finger and Angela tapped her foot anxiously. Jane was clenching her jaw and then noticed the blonde, close at her side, was playing with her ring. Maura only played with her ring when she was anxious. Jane took a moment to unclench and feel pride swell inside her as her love got into the sport.

Cheers roared from the speakers.

There it was. At the end zone….

"NOOOOO!" echoed the loud Italian family as the Giants showboated a sitting touchdown, taking the lead by 4 points. How could that happen?

1 minute was left in this highly competitive game. By this point every person in the Brookline house was standing on nervous feet watching the finally plays.

"Get your shit together!"

"Seriously!"

"Are you kidding me guys?"

Angela was rubbing her face in annoyance. "Come on Brady!"

The Rizzoli children tilted back their heads watching the catch from a Pats player. He caught it before sliding out of bound, barely keeping the game going. Only 30 seconds remained.

Numerous expletives exited Jane's mouth as the Patriots were in their last 10 seconds and were called under another penalty.

The remaining 5 seconds was the last chance. Everyone was calling for that Hail Marry Play. The only way that the game could be salvaged was if they played from deep field. And that was how it had to be.

The ball was thrown, leaving the 49 yard line in the dust.

It flew across the field in midair as the clock hit 0.

All eyes were trained on the ball as it flew straight into the end zone where the teams had both gathered.

Hands and bodies were jumping into the air, all reaching for that ball.

Everyone's breath was held..

Frankie and Tommy said their goodbyes and Angela headed to bed.

Jane was the only one left in the house. Her staying later than other guests was never questioned and actually viewed as the norm.

Maura had been stoic as always through the end of the heart pounding game and even more stoic while giving Jane her condolences. Maybe New England would win the title away from New York next year. Jane had only brushed it off as not being a big deal.

Jane paced slightly, trying t cool down her emotion. She took a calming inhale and turned when she heard high heeled feet approach her.

She turned in time to the blonde sit on the arm of her couch. Her hands were behind her, supporting her. She was giving Jane this wicked smile. Jane was buckling in the knees at the sexy smile. She knew Maura chose nights where Jane was worked up over games to be like this… and she loved it.

"Your smile is intoxicating," she said taking a step to the opposite woman. She took a step closer and stopped just shy of the smaller woman. "But.. one thing.." She let her long fingers trail up Maura's button up sweater. "This has been bothering me for a long time.."

"My sweater? Jane I have no problem taking that off.. Especially for you.." Her smirk did what it was meant to and Jane shuddered with excitement.

Her nimble digits went up to the top button and undid it, revealing a little bit more skin. Maura smiled with eyes half lidded. She leaned up to kiss Jane's chin. Jane undid another button, and then she stopped to look down at the beautiful woman.

Her eyes caught a glance lower as she looked at her handiwork. The cobalt navy fabric peaked through and there was an unusual sheen to it. She was familiar with that clothing material and it was certainly not something Maura usually wore..

Jane's eyes widened.

Her hands had never unbuttoned her girlfriend's blouse this fast before. Reaching the last button, Jane took a step back and her jaw dropped as she stared at her girlfriend's chest. Her wide chocolate eyes glistened.

"Maura.."

The ME smiled innocently, looked down to her body, and then looked up again. She stood and took a step closer to the exotic woman who she loved. "I'm sorry darling.. but I cannot help but be a fan." Her voice was sweet and silky.

Jane blinked and breathed heavily. She finally let out a chuckle and grabbed Maura's jersey undershirt, tugging her flush. She placed her lips over the blonde's and smiled into Maura's sultry smile.

"Traitor."


End file.
